


back at your door

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Macaroon [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back at Your Door by Maroon 5, M/M, Oneshot, bukan songfic, single parent!Amari, tukang pizza!Miyoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena pintu ini berbeda. Rumah ini. Juga aromanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back at your door

**Author's Note:**

> iniapakoksayamalahnistainmiyoshijaditukangpizza /heh.  
> Jadi, hai, kembali dengan saya (atau kami?) muehehehe. ga tau ini gara-gara nemu ciki rasa pizza di meja makan akhirnya malah terdampar di segala pizza /yha. happy reading~  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon series © Alice to Suki  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> .

 

**.**

_Ting tong!_

“Permisi. _Chessy galore double mozarella_ tanpa tuna dan dua _Melon lemonade_ yang anda pesan sudah da—”

Daun pintu terbuka, tidak sepenuhnya, karena satu pintu penghalang dengan bolong-bolong khusus berliuk rumit itu sengaja dikunci dari dalam.

“Miyo-nii!”

“... oh, Emma. Kau yang menerima? Oke, aku letakkan di sini saja ya—”

“Jangan!” Pipi persiknya berkerut panik. “Papa! Cepat sini! Miyo-nii sudah datang, bukakan pintunya. Papaaa!”

“Hei, hei, dengarkan aku gadis kecil. Aku akan meletakkan pesanannya di sini dan kau—”

“Papaaaaaa!”

“Ya Tuhan, tidak perlu dipangil. Jangan sampai pria itu—”

“ _Yes, honey?_ ” Suara lain menyahut. Kali ini lebh berat dan begitu dewasa. “Kenapa kau berteriak seperti—OH! Sudah datang rupanya! Miyoshi, itu kau?”

Ia menurunkan ujung topinya dengan sengaja.

_Oh, dear._

**.**

**.**

 

" _Every time I wind up back at your door"_

(Maroon 5 - Back at Your Door)

.

Emma bilang, aroma tubuhnya seperti lelehan keju _mozarella_.

Miyoshi membenarkan itu dengan kerlingan jail dan suara kekehan renyah; serenyah bagaimana taburan paprika berwarna mencolok (kadang hijau bercampur merah, atau bahkan merah-kuning-hijau) yang biasa memenuhi daerah tengah roti panggang bundar berlapis parutan paterseli segar.

Amari seringkali menyebutnya, _monster pizza._ _Well_ , nama yang aneh—bodoh barangkali—tapi Miyoshi enggan membantah karena senyum lebar gadis kecil itu begitu nyata saat mendengar gurauan ayahnya yang terkesan—bagi Miyoshi—amat sangat garing.

(Garing seperti sisi-sisi _pizza_ -nya, malah.)

Ia juga berkata kalau tutur kata dan suara Miyoshi begitu lembut. Seperti _mozarella_ lagi, katanya. Hanya saja, _mozarella_ yang ini sengaja tersembunyi di dalam pinggiran-pinggiran rotinya. Yang tidak akan ditemukan hanya dengan sekali tatap. _Kejunya bersembunyi, Papa!_ Begitulah yang dikatakan Emma. Tepat setelah jari-jari kecilnya merenggut pinggiran _pizza_ , mengangkatnya, dan lelehan lengket sewarna bunga topaz itu ikut tertarik.

Setidaknya, perasaan Miyoshi akan membaik jika mendengar celotehan Emma. Oh, yah, gadis kecil memang ajaib. Hanya dengan melihat poninya yang tersisir rapi dan disingkap manis dengan jepitan simpel bewarna pastel dan potongan rambut pendek itu, juga bahasa Jepangnya yang lancar, Miyoshi bisa langsung luluh. Ia tidak menilai dirinya sebagai penyuka anak kecil (dan bukan pedofil, astaga. Ini konteks yang sangat berbeda), atau beradaptasi dengan keadaan bocah-bocah di sekitarnya secara alami, meski sebenarnya ia mudah sekali untuk bersikap akrab.

Contohnya, tak ada satu pun anak kecil yang tidak mengenalnya sebagai seorang pria pengantar _pizza_ di sepanjang kompleks perumahan Queen Anne yang terletak di bagian utara kawasan San Francisco. Aneh juga menemukan jejeran rumah bergaya Eropa di sekitaran daerah Amerika, memang. Tapi mengingat majunya zaman dan canggihnya teknologi, Miyoshi tidak akan protes.

“Kau yakin tidak akan mampir dulu ...” Sudut bibirnya tertarik usil. “Miyoshi si jidat lebar?”

Sudut-sudut pelipisnya berkedut tidak suka, Amari mungkin menyadarinya, tapi Miyoshi lekas berdecak sembari mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu. Ia tidak akan masuk, oke. Apalagi sampai menginjakkan kaki ke dalam lantai kayu mengilap dan rumah beraroma roti panggang itu. Entahlah, terkadang hidungnya begitu sensitif terhadap bau panggangan. Seolah-olah setiap rumah yang dikunjunginya memiliki bau yang sama.

Kecuali rumah ini, pikir Miyoshi. Ada aroma kayu manis dan vanila, bercampur dengan roti panggang dan _mozarella_ —aroma tersendiri. Khusus rumah ini. Aroma yang mengingatkannya tentang keluarga kecil beranggotakan dua orang.

“Dan membiarkanku dipecat? Atau membuat pelanggan lain menunggu?” Miyoshi tertawa, sama-sama renyah. “Tidak, terima kasih. _Pizza_ pelangganku lebih penting, Amari.”

“ _Meh_ , sebal juga melihat kau jadi rebutan semua orang di kota ini.” Pria itu berbalik sejenak, membalas seruan Emma tentang simpan kotaknya di atas meja makan dan jangan menyentuh kompor gas atau benda-benda tajam yang tidak sengaja tersimpan. Biarkan papa saja yang membersihkannya dan kau harus duduk manis di kursimu. Miyoshi mendengar balasan berupa gerutuan kecil dari Emma, samar terhalangi sekat dinding yang memisahkan, berkata kalau gadis itu mengetahuinya dengan jelas karena papa selalu mengulang hal yang sama. Tepat setelah dua puluh detik perdebatan kecil itu selesai, Amari kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan cengiran konyol. Miyoshi bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap pria itu bisa berubah dengan cepat di depan orang yang berbeda pada waktu yang sama sekaligus.

“Yakin tidak mau bergabung?” tanyanya sekali lagi, mungkin ada secercah harapan di sana? Entahlah. Meski terkesan jenaka. “Aku dan Emma baru saja membuat pai apel.”

Sebelah alis terangkat, _lalu kenapa kau memesan pizza?_ Hingga Miyoshi seakan tersadar kalau pakaian Amari hari ini terlihat begitu kasual; kaus berlengan pendek, celana katun, dan apron gelap tanpa renda. _Oh, akhir pekan_. Pantas saja ia tidak mendapati pria itu berpakaian kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka pada bagian atas.

“Terima kasih tawarannya, mungkin lain kali.”

“Oke, kau sama sekali tidak seru, Miyoshi. Jarang-jarang pengantar sepertimu dapat pai apel gratis.”

Diam-diam Miyoshi menyelipkan senyum kecil, lalu tertegun ketika jari Amari terangkat hanya untuk menarik ujung topinya sampai ia terunduk pelan. _Apaan sih._

“Yah, mungkin lain kali. Tekan saja belnya kalau berubah pikiran, pintu selalu terbuka.”

Kelakarnya tidak lucu, sebetulnya. Tapi Miyoshi tetap membalasnya dengan kekehan ringan.

“Terima kasih atas pesanan anda.”

“ _Meh,_ jangan gunakan bahasa formal aneh itu.”

“Ini tuntutan, dasar bodoh.”

**.**

**.**

“Kau jadi seperti pengantar khusus saja, _mate._ Apa sih yang sudah pria itu lakukan sampai setiap akhir pekan kau harus mengantarnya _pizza_? Menawarkan bayaran lebih? Atau kau diminta menjadi _babysitter_ anaknya?”

Hatano dan mulut pedasnya, tipikal sekali. Ia baru saja membuka pintu area dapur karyawan untuk mencatat laporan dan ini yang didapatnya pertama kali? Untung saja Miyoshi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencolok matanya dengan kunci, astaga. Karena Jitsui sudah lebih dulu menginjak satu kaki kawan kokinya itu begitu ia kembali usai mengantar pesanan. Hatano meringis ngilu, mendelik si pelaku dengan sinis (meski diabaikan), sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik Miyoshi. Yang berdiri di antara lalu lalang koki yang tidak bisa diam. Di antara oven-oven besar berjejer rapi, nyala api yang besar di detik-detik tertentu, bahkan tangan-tangan lihai membalik adonan dengan begitu mudahnya.  

“Apa istrinya tidak marah anaknya diberi makan pizza terus?”

Mau tak mau, Miyoshi menanggapi. “Dia tidak beristri,” katanya, “Emma adalah anak dari istri kakaknya,”

“Oh? Lalu kenapa ...”

“Ceritanya rumit.”

Hatano berdecak. “Rumit, atau kau sengaja menyimpannya seorang diri?” Ketika Miyoshi meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin, mendengus, setelah itu berlalu begitu saja, Hatano yakin ia benar. Jelas-jelas ia diabaikan, namun reaksi yang diberikan Miyoshi untuk pertanyaannya sepadan.

“Dan dia juga tidak sering memesan pizza,” tambah Miyoshi sebelum menghilang di ruang balik pintu ruang karyawan, bersebelahan dengan dapur. “Hanya akhir pekan, minggu kedua dan keempat di bulan ganjil. Antara Sabtu dan Minggu, tapi bulan ini, tak ada hari Minggu. Atau paling-paling, saat acara tertentu, yah—begitulah. Lagipula, Amari tidak mungkin membiarkan Emma makan terlalu banyak pizza. Gadis itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, omong-omong.”

“ _Geez!_ ” Mereka berdua serentak menoleh. Tidak jauh sekat kosong antara dapur dan konter kasir, kepala Kaminaga menyembul. Sepertinya dia baru saja menguping; _memang hobi_. “ _You’re ready for marriage, dude!_ ”

Pernyataan konyolnya tenggelam, ketika Miyoshi sudah lebih dulu lenyap dan Jitsui melemparnya dengan gulungan acak aluminium foil berbentuk bola besar.         

**.**

**.**

Miyoshi tak tahu kapan tepatnya ia dapat mengenal Amari sedekat ini.

Maksudnya, tidak dekat dalam konteks yang lebih intim. Tetapi tetap disebut dekat, eh, yah, antara seorang pelanggan dan pengantar _pizza_ di daerahnya. Tidak dekat dalam artian hubungan yang serius, walaupun fakta hubungan Amari dan Emma tidak benar-benar seperti seorang ayah dan anak kandungnya diketahui Miyoshi tanpa halangan.  

Itu terjadi ketika pertengah musim dingin setengah tahun yang lalu, saat ia mendapat perpindahan jalur pengantaran untuk kawasan perumahan Queen Anne, dan motornya mendadak mogok.  

Di kali keempat pertemuan mereka (yang pertama saat Amari memesan pizza dan kerutan asing karena baru melihatnya. Termasuk insiden memalukan motor mogok itu, ya Tuhan. Kedua adalah kafe malam pada saat _shift_ kosongnya. Dan terakhir pesta ulang tahun perusahaan pria itu), situasi sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Buruk, kalau boleh dibilang. Jika menemukan Amari di kedai pizza tempat Miyoshi bekerja, seorang diri, setengah jam sebelum kedai tutup.             

Waktu itu, Fukumoto yang menyuruhnya untuk bertanya. Kenapa pria itu tidak beranjak pergi padahal kedai sebentar lagi tutup dan seloyang kecil pizza tunanya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Kenapa segelas jus jeruknya dibiarkan begitu saja, mubazir tahu. Kenapa wajahnya sangat kusut, mengganggu pelanggan yang kebetulan mampir di detik-detik sebelum kedai tutup. Kenapa harus aku, Miyoshi protes. Dan semua itu terbantahkan karena Jitsui menimpali kalau ia yang mengenalnya secara dekat.

( _See?_ Sebenarnya, dekat di sini maksudnya apa?)

Begitu akhirnya Miyoshi menyerah lalu memutuskan untuk mendekat, pertahanan Amari seolah runtuh begitu saja.  

Tidak dengan cara dramatisir atau bentuk kerapuhan seorang wanita, Amari tetaplah Amari. Dia hanya kacau, sesederhana itu.  Juga sedikit mabuk. Kebingungan antara membagi waktu pekerjaan kantornya dan menemani Emma di rumah. Rasa rindunya terhadap sang kakak, penyesalan akan tragedi lima tahun silam tepat sebulan setelah kelahiran Emma. Termasuk keputusannya mengangkat Emma menjadi seorang anak angkat.

Miyoshi tidak mengerti mengapa Amari bisa menceritakan semuanya begitu mudah. Semudah bagaimana pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil namun getir ketika Miyoshi menanyakan alasannya.

Semudah bagaimana Amari memandangnya lekat, dengan kerlingan jenaka dan menggoda itu, sebelum akhirnya berkata kalau keberadaannya begitu sulit ditolak.

**.**

**.**

“Emma?”

“Baru saja tidur. Wiski atau sake?”

“Teh saja. Secepat itu? Besok libur, kan?”

“Dia kelelahan, dramawisata bersama keluarga Palmer seharian penuh.” Ia tertawa renyah. “ _Seriously,_ teh? Tidak tahan dengan alkohol, eh?”

“Kudengar keluarga Palmer baru saja kehilangan Buddy. Kasihan, terakhir aku melihatnya saat anjing itu baru saja kembali dari dokter hewan.” Dengusan kecil. “Tertawa sesuka hatimu, Amari. Aku tidak minum saat motor tempatku bekerja belum kembali. Apalagi pulang tengah malam.”

“Yah, Emma sampai menangis semalaman mendengarnya. Dan—oh? Jadi ini pizza terakhir yang kau antar?”

Miyoshi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Berlalu ringan ketika Amari meliriknya geli lewat bahunya yang lebar itu. Selagi ia menikmati wakutnya menyiapkan teh, Miyoshi mengambil kesempatan kecilnya untuk menggeledah keadaan konter dapur. Seperti mengambil tiga apel dari keranjang buah, melakukan _juggling_ sejenak untuk melemaskan tangannya (ia sering melakukannya di depan Emma, dan gadis itu akan bertepuk tangan dengan riang layaknya di sebuah sirkus), meletakkannya kembali ketika Amari diam-diam melirik sembari terkekeh ringan, lalu beralih pada kegiatan lain.

Ada gelas-gelas tinggi bening yang bertumpuk, termasuk cangkir berliuk kuno, tersimpan rapi di rak lemari khusus, tepat di belakang Miyoshi. Terkadang Miyoshi bertanya-tanya mengapa manusia seringkali menyimpan barang berharga di tempat-tempat khusus, bahkan untuk gelas _wine_ sekalipun, dan membiarkan gelas lainnya tertata acak di rak lain. Tapi, _yeah_ , itu hanya pemikirannya yang dangkal. Meskipun, toh, pada faktanya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

“Ups. Maaf.”

Bahunya tersentak pelan, saat ia berbalik, dan tidak sempat menghindar begitu Amari mengulurkan tangan di sisi kanan kepalanya. Miyoshi mengerjap, bau kayu manis itu kembali mampir, terhimpit di antara lemari dan tubuh Amari yang  terasa begitu dekat—ralat, _sangat dekat_. Miyoshi bahkan bisa merasakan dagu runcing Amari menyentuh puncak kepalanya, sesaat saja, karena tensinya turun dengan cepat setelah Amari menarik diri dan satu gelas tinggi juga satu cangkir kuno berada di antara selipan jari-jarinya.  

Senyum pria itu mengembang, berebut dengan sudut matanya yang menyipit jail, yang beberapa detik kemudian berkata. “Aroma sampomu seperti sampo Emma. Mint dan vanila. Memangnya kau apa, bocah berumur—ugh!”

“Jangan ucapanmu,” tegur Miyoshi, mengabaikan tubuh Amari yang membungkuk akibat pukulannya tepat di perut. “Kalau tidak aku akan pulang—”

“Hei, hei, hanya bercanda. Sensitif sekali, astaga.”

“Tehnya, Amari.”

“Iya, iya,” sunggutnya, “siapa sih tuan rumah di sini?” Namun Amari tak perlu menunggu jawaban. Karena Miyoshi sendiri paham kalau kelakar garingnya itu memang tidak pernah mempan.

.

“Miyoshi,”

“Hm?”

“...”

“Tehnya cepat mendingin kalau kau tidak segera mengatakannya, Amari.”

“ _Well,_ ” dehamannya terasa canggung dan ragu, tetapi nada suaranya yakin, “hanya berpikir ...”

 “Dan itu adalah?”

Ketika Amari mendongak, ada bayang-bayang hitam yang melukis sebagian wajahnya; oleh remang-remang lampu, oleh  cahaya yang sengaja menyusup di sela-sela jendela dapur, dan senyumnya tak pudar. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

“Kenapa kau tidak coba tinggal di sini saja,”

Miyoshi mematung.

Yang ditutup gesit saat Amari mencondongkan tubuh dan mengambil alih bibirnya dalam satu kecupan panjang.

**.**

**.**

“Halo, dengan _Pizza Delivery_ —oh, errr... gadis kecil—ah, namamu Emma? Ya, ya, Emma. Kau akan memesan? Pesanan seperti biasa? Itu... apa, ya? Atau begini saja, apa orang tuamu ada? Maksudku agar pesanannya lebih jelas dan—diantar Miyo-nii? Tunggu, tunggu, gadis—Emma. Kau berbicara terlalu cepat, aku jadi tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu dengan ingin melihat Miyo-nii lagi? Hah? Jarang datang? Miyo-nii di sini, Miyoshi kah? OH! Jangan-jangan kau adalah anak dari pria yang baru saja—”

“HATANO!”

**.**

**.**

“Kau kabur atau bagaimana?”

Kaminaga menyerahkan bungkus rokok ke arahnya, Miyoshi meraih sebatang, lalu memunggu sampai pria tinggi itu menyalakan pematik sampai rokok menyala. Nikotinnya berbaur dengan cepat, merambat hingga ke hidung dengan asap tipisnya begitu ia mengembuskan napas. Di saat seperti ini, Kaminaga memang bisa menjadi orang yang pengertian. Tidak dalam makna denotatif juga, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

Kaminaga yang dengan senang hati (mungkin) menggantikan perannya untuk mengantar _pizza_ akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan Miyoshi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di belakang konter, atau sengaja menimbun diri di dapur bersama koki lainnya. Itupun memang ia lakukan jika yang mampir sebagai pelanggan adalah Amari. Kaminaga yang menemukannya saat ini, saat senja mulai mengintip pada lembayung sore, saat belakang kedai sepi, yang lekas menawarinya rokok sebagai pelepas penat.

Dan Kaminaga yang dengan lugas menanyakan kelakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

“Menghindar dari masalah itu tidak baik, Miyoshi.”

“Tch, seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja. Memberikan harapan palsu pada wanita-wanita itu, misalnya? Dan kau sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.”

“Hei, jangan bawah masalahku ke sini, _mate._ Aku membicarakanmu di sini.”

“Terima kasih. Tapi itu tidak perlu.”

“Jadi, kau kabur atau bagaimana?” tanyanya sekali lagi. “Dua hari terakhir ini pria itu datang lagi dan kau selalu menyembunyikan diri. Hah, memangnya kau apa? Semacam buronan?”

Miyoshi menjentikkan batang rokoknya, serbuk-serbuk abu berhamburan, membentur ujung sepatunya sebelum ia menghentakkan tumit sampai bekasnya menghilang. Ia tidak berniat untuk membantah ucapan Kaminaga, begitu pula menjawabnya. Biar saja Kaminaga yang menemukan sendiri, biar saja Amari yang terus mencari, biar saja Emma yang merengek meminta kembali. Dan Miyoshi berusaha tidak peduli.

Atau, begitulah pikirnya.

Karena ia sadar bahwa limit egonya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama.

“Baiklah, percuma bertanya.” Kaminaga menyerah, sebelum kemudian melempar rokoknya yang mengecil lalu merogoh saku celemek. Selembar kertas dikeluarkan, terlipat dengan rapi, berwarna merah muda yang mencolok. “Gadis kecil itu memaksaku untuk memberikan ini padamu.”

Tak perlu waktu untuk bertanya. Kaminaga segera berlalu setelah memastikan Miyoshi mendapatkan surat kecilnya.

Ia juga tidak perlu melihat seulas senyum tipis Miyoshi yang muncul beberapa detik setelah kertasnya terbuka.  

**.**

**.**

Miyoshi selalu suka dengan permainan. Yang berjalan ketika ia menebak-nebak dalam peta pikirannya selama tugas tengah berlangsung.

Contoh kecil seperti rumah bernomor tiga puluh satu itu, dengan cat pastel toskanya dan ia akan mulai berspekulasi siapakah yang muncul di balik pintunya. Meski Miyoshi dengan mudah menebak bahwa pasangan Graham yang ia temukan.

Pintu dua puluh delapan untuk seorang pria tua berkebangsaan sama, tidak terlalu tua, tapi memang tua. Yang pada awal mulanya Miyoshi sempat terkejut karena pria itu pemilik asli kedai tempatnya bekerja, Yuuki-san. Dan pria itu baik, rupanya. Yang kerap kali menyelipkan uang tip ketika ia kembali. Cat abu putih di ujung jalan tidak jauh dari toko bunga ditempati oleh seorang prajurit Jerman. Orang-orang memanggilnya Johann. Dan Miyoshi biasa melihat pria bermata biru langit itu dua atau tiga kali dalam sebulan. Tapi ia menghapal pesanannya dengan baik; _classic pizza_ dan kaleng soda.

Hari senin bulan kedelapan dua minggu sekali adalah panti asuhan yang terletak di tengah kota. Destinasi terjauh yang ia tempuh dari kawasan pengantarannya. Miyoshi tidak mengeluh, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Karena kerja kerasnya terbayar baik oleh senyum bocah-bocah yang mengerubungi kakinya dengan pelukan-pelukan kecil, tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan. Dengan celotehan tanpa hentinya bahwa mereka merindukan kedatangannya.

Perpustakaan di musim dingin lumayan sepi. Waktu berharga itu dihabiskan dengan baik oleh Sakuma-san. Menikmati kesendiriannya bersama _Sweet Banana Pizza_ dan secangkir cokelat hangat. Miyoshi mengenal baik cara bagaimana pria itu tersenyum ketika ia tiba. Bahkan berkali-kali sempat mengajaknya untuk menikmati pizza bersama jika Miyoshi tidak dikejar waktu kerja.

Permainan kecil itu tidak dibuat dengan sengaja, namun Miyoshi menikmatinya.

Bermain teka-teki dengan caranya sendiri siapa yang akan membuka pintu, bagaimana ekspresi mereka, apa yang akan dikatakan kepadanya, bagaimana impresi mereka tentangnya, apa harapan mereka sebelum ia datang ( _apakah pizza-nya tetap hangat?)_ , apa yang mereka pikirkan begitu pesanannya belum tiba di waktu yang dijanjikan, berapa banyak uang tip yang mereka berikan jika senyumnya dapat diberi harga sebesar sepuluh ribu dolar? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bermain dalam benak.

Akan tetapi, di antara banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul, menebak siapakah yang akan membukakan pintu selalu menjadi favoritnya. _Selalu._

Karena Miyoshi tak pernah tahu, siapa yang akan membuka.

Karena ia tak pernah menebak secara pasti, bagaimana keadaan dan cerita di baliknya begitu pintu terbuka dan senyum sepuluh ribu dolarnya merekah sambil berkata—

“Permisi. _Pizza_ pesanan anda sudah datang.”

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika Miyoshi memutuskan untuk kembali, ia sadar bahwa perasaannya jauh lebih berbeda saat ia mencoba teka-teki di balik pintu nomor sebelas.

Karena pintu ini berbeda. Rumah ini. Juga aromanya.

**.**

**.**

_Ting tong!_

“Pergi!”

Sebelah alis terangkat.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan kartu kredit! Cari orang lain saja!”

Kening mengerut samar.

“Kenapa harus datang ke rumahku, sih! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang membutuhkan pinjaman bank untuk membuat hotel!? Astaga!”

Sudut bibir tertarik geli.

_Ting tong!_

“Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan San Francisco hari ini! Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau—”     

Pintu dibuka lebar. Dalam sekali sentakan. Dan mata mereka bertemu dalam sekejap.

“—pergi saja ...”

Bungkusan diangkat sebatas kepala, berbaur dengan aroma _mozarella_ dan pedasnya paprika. Miyoshi mengulas senyum angkuh, sekilas saja, berharapa kaki-kaki kecil seorang gadis menginterupsi jeda di antara keduanya.

“Permisi, pizza—”

“Miyo-niiiiiii!”

Namun ucapannya tak pernah selesai.

Untuk kedua lengan kokoh yang lekas menariknya dalam pelukan hangat dan jari-jari kecil yang mengerut erat di sekitar kakinya. Bercampur di antara vanila dan kayu manis, juga _mozarella_ yang terselip gurih. 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca~ termasuk kudos dan komen di dua chapter kemarin ya :'3


End file.
